Titanic- As Acted by the Cast of Invader Zim
by Spectra
Summary: Dib and Zim play the lead roles in this hideous, ridiculous parody of the movie. If you hated the movie and hate ZADR, you'll love this fic. If you LOVED the movie and love ZADR, you'll love this fic.
1. Preproduction

Author's Note: All right, before I begin I want to say that this is NOT, I repeat _NOT_, a ZADR fic!!! Got that? True, Zim and Dib are playing the lead characters who happen to end up being romantically involved, but it's totally against their will and they are not happy about it as you will find out. I kidnapped them and forced them to be in this parody, and lord only knows why I decided to write this. Everything in this fic is meant to be humorous aka FUNNY. I'm totally making fun of the movie 'Titanic' and poking a bit of light fun at ZADR. That is the purpose of this story, to make you laugh, so don't take anything too seriously, okay? Also, I in no way shape or form am making fun of the actual disaster that happened back in 1912, so I've avoided using hardly any actual historical characters and am going completely by the characters made up for the James Cameron movie. Just so we clear on that, dig? Uh-kay, you may go on now… Oh, also I'd like to point out that this is my first fic done in script form. And don't ask me what I'm on because I don't know where you can get any.

Disclaimer: I don't feel like trying to come up with some witty, smart-ass disclaimer to put here, so suffice it to say that all the Invader Zim characters are © to Jhonen Vasquez, and Titanic is © to uh, someone who's NOT Jhonen Vasquez, but not me either.

Pre-production: What the fook is the author sniffing?

__

It's a bustling day at the movie studio and everyone is arriving at the set. Actually, Dib and Zim seem to have just appeared on the movie set in a flashy flash of light, with no knowledge of how they got there.

****

Dib: Hey, how'd I get here. (sees Zim) And what're you doing here? Is this another one of your schemes?? Huh? Huh? Huh?

****

Zim: Don't insult me by suggesting I pull off something so stupid, Earth stink! I don't know how we got here anymore than you do.

****

A mysterious voice: Well, I'm glad to see you two could come! Welcome to my movie set.

****

Dib: Movie set? Then you're…

****

Director: That's right, I'm (flings her arms out and does one of those over-the-top Anime' poses) the director!

****

Dib: (narrows an eye) …Uh… huh

****

Director: And you guys are going to star in my latest Invader Zim fanfic! Your brain overflows with happy excitement juice, yes?

****

Dib: Uh, that depends. What's the fic?

****

Zim: (eagerly) Is it about how I finally crush the Dib into human paste and conquer this filthy spinny dirt planet? 

****

Director: Oooo, so close… but no. It's actually a parody of the movie 'Titanic'.

****

Dib: Titanic?

****

Zim: You mean the one with that little weaselly faced thirteen-year-old preadolescent?

****

Director: Leonardo DiCaprio?

****

Zim: That's the one.

****

Director: Well, you don't have to worry about him. In my movie, Dib will be playing the role of Jack.

****

Dib: Um… I've never seen the movie, is… is that a good thing?

****

Director: Well, you get to be the strapping young hero of the film and cause hundreds of thousands of teenybopper girls to flock to theaters in record numbers just so they can get a glimpse of your gorgeous, hunky, heart-throb self.

****

Dib: (smiles) Hmm, I guess that sounds good.

****

Director: (quickly and under her breath) Of course then you'll go on to act in a bunch of bombs and be reviled by anyone with half a brain cell and never work in the movies again…

****

Dib: What was that?

****

Director: Huh? (puts on a big fake smile) Oh! Oh, n-nothing… eh heh heh. All right, now since you seem to be excited about playing Jack, how about I introduce you to your co-star? They'll be playing the lovely, fragile girl torn between high society and the love of her life.

****

Dib: (eagerly) Yeah, okay! Where is she?

****

Director: Right there! (points to Zim)

****

Zim: Wha-?

****

Director: Yes, Zim, I've picked you especially to play Rose. I have no idea _why_ I did, but might have something to do with the fact that I haven't slept in fifty-eight hours.

****

Zim: HAVE YOU THE BRAINWORMS!!?? I will NOT sink so low as to play some lowly, carbon-based human ball of meat! And another thing- 

__

With a few clicks on the keyboard, Zim's mouth is magically welded shut.

****

Zim: Mmmphhhh!!! Mmmmmm! Mmmmhmhhh!! (Translation- Um… something I can't say in a PG fic)

****

Director: Now… will there be any more protests?

****

Zim: (shakes head) Mmmm…

****

Director: Dib?

****

Dib: (nervously) Um, no Miss, um…

****

Director: Call me Spectra

****

Dib: Miss Spectra.

****

Director: (claps hands) All righty then! Shall we start the fic?

****

Dib: (sighs) The sooner we start, the sooner we get it over with I guess.

****

Zim: (garbled mumbling)

****

Director: Whee! Okay, please follow me to the dressing rooms.

The director (Me) shows Dib and Zim to their dressing rooms. Dib goes into his to get his costume on, but Zim refuses to put his on when he sees what he has to wear… a pretty white pinstripe dress with matching purple hat, and a dainty little umbrella.

****

Zim: Oh no, no way! I'll not set one body part into that… that disgusting human female garb!

****

Director: (glares at the uncooperative Irken) Look, I didn't want it to have to be this way. I'm not really into slash or ZADR or any of that stuff, but there's no one else to play the female lead! Do I _have_ to demonstrate my omnipotent abilities as a fic author again?

****

Zim: (growls) Grrrr… Curse yooooouuuuu!

****

Director: Yeah, whatever. Now suit up Shorty!

****

Zim: Shorty?! HOW DARE YOU!! You will live to regret having ever insulted the mighty Irken elite!

****

Director: (smacks her forehead) Look, just get in the dress already. 

****

Zim: Why couldn't you get Gaz to play Rose!? She's on the show too you know.

****

Director: Oh please (rolls eyes) I'm not even gonna _tell _you what's wrong with that one.

****

Zim: What about Tak? She just showed up in the cast.

****

Director: Because in a matter of 48 hours after the 'Tak- the Hideous New Girl' episode airs, there'll be a swamping of Dib/Tak fanfics pouring in, and I really don't feel like adding to the pile thankyouverymuch. Besides, she said she didn't want to be in the fic when I told her you were in it.

****

Zim: Well why couldn't you make that smelly Dib human the girly one?

****

Director: Cause… (looks to the sky dreamily and pictures Dib in the Jack costume) I just didn't.

****

Zim: Well still, I don't want to!

****

Director: Too bad, you're Rose.

****

Zim: But why?! Why do I have to play a girl?

****

Director: Oh… (fingers the wad of hundreds in her pocket from all the Bishie Zim fans) … No reason. Just, um, directors intuition. Now get in that dress before I use my spooky, fanfic author-y powers on you.

****

Zim: (Grumbles and puts on the dress. He starts to leave)

****

Director: WAIT!! You forgot this! (holds up a curly, red haired wig)

****

Zim: (makes a face that could stun a yak) You're just begging for some doom…

__

Zim comes out of the dressing room a few minutes later in his costume and comes across two more fellow cast members, the Almighty Tallests. Purple is dressed up in a rather dapper suit, and Red is in a 1900's style dress and hat.

****

Zim: My _Tallests?_

****

Red: Ugh, unfortunately…

****

Purple: (to Red) Heehee, get a load of Zim's get up!

****

Red: Hey!

****

Purple: Oops, sorry buddy, I forgot you were wearing a dress too.

****

Zim: (to Red) She's making you play a girl too?

****

Red: Don't even talk to me about it. (hides his face in his hands)

****

Zim: How did _you_ get roped into this horrible situation?

****

Purple: We didn't really have a choice. That director has scary fanfic author powers. Oooo… (does that spooky alien wiggle thing)

****

Red: Yeah, even _we_ can't stand up to them. (aside) Of course she didn't mention _Zim_ was gonna be in this fic. If she had maybe we'd have tried a little harder.

****

Zim: Did she do the mouth clamp thing to you too?

****

Red: No, but she turned Purple's head here into a pineapple. Here (holds out a cup), we made juice!

****

Purple: (smiles) It tastes like my head!

****

Zim: (uncertainly reaches for it) Uh…

__

Just then, Zim is saved as Dib makes his grand appearance. He's wearing the Jack costume, which consists of a white button up shirt, Tan jacket, brown pants and shoes, and suspenders. He looks, to coin the phrase, simply smashing.

****

Dib: Tah-dah!

****

Director: (mops the drool off her face and slaps herself back to the real world) Oh wow, Dib, you look fantastic! (thinking to herself) Especially when you consider that white shirt's gonna be soaking wet by the end of this fic ^^)

****

Dib: Thanks. (spots Zim and bursts out laughing) BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!! 

****

Zim: (just stands there with his arms folded looking pissed)

****

Dib: HAHAHAAAA!!! Oh man, forget anything I said before, it's _worth_ being in this fic if I get to see you like this!! HEEHEEHAHAHA!!!! (more pointing and laughing)

****

Zim: (ominously) Laugh now pitiful Dib. _You're_ the one who dies at the end of the movie.

****

Dib: HAHAHAH- Huh?

****

Director: Never mind that, lets just get started okay?

****

Dib: But wait, what was that last-?

****

Director: (loudly) Come on, come on, people! Everyone in their places! Great, everyone good? Spiffy! Now let the fic begi-! (is interrupted by something tugging on her jacket) Huh? (looks down to see GIR standing there) Oh, hi GIR!

****

GIR: Helloooo! 

****

Director: What're you doing here?

****

GIR: I came to be in the movie with Master and the greasy head Dib!

****

Dib: HEY!

****

GIR: I'm gonna be a Supastar!! Heehee!

****

Director: (sadly) Oh, I'm sorry GIR, but all the main roles are filled up. I couldn't find anything for you.

****

GIR: (his metal lip starts to tremble) I… I don't gidda be in the story? (starts to cry)

****

Director: Aww… tell you what, GIR, how about you get to be my special helper!

****

GIR: (sniffles adorably) What would I do?

****

Director: Uh… you see that buffet table over there?

****

GIR: Yep.

****

Director: Well, you get to take anything you want from it AND you can sit here and help me direct! And, if the actors get out of line, you get to unleash… the penguins (insert eerie thunderclap here). Sound fun?

****

GIR: YAAAYYYY!!!

****

Director: (does that Mr. Burns finger thing) Excellent. (Puts a hat on GIR that says 'Special Helper') Okay, now lets get this thing rolling! Sam! Fade it to black and cue the title… 


	2. Act 1

****

Spectrafics proudly (ooooor not-so-proudly) **presents…** (big dramatic music cue) 

**__**

Titanic- Performed by the Cast of Invader Zim

Starring:

Dib as Jack

Zim as Rose

Tallest Red as The Snooty Mother

Tallest Purple as The Weaselly Fiancé

Professor Membrane as the Captain

Ms. Bitters as the Crazy Doomsayer Lady

Gaz as the Ship's Lookout

GIR as the director's special helper

****

GIR: I'm special!!!!

And about a hundred million extra's and cameo characters playing the parts of the people on board

__

Written and Directed by Spectra

Act 1- Scene 1: The Arrival

__

Our parody fic opens on a beautiful, crisp day where hundreds of people have gathered to board the new luxury ship, the Titanic. Suddenly, a voot cruiser tears its way through the crowd in a big hurry.

****

Zim's voice: RRRGGGHHH!!! Hey, move it! Move it! Out of the way! (beeps the horn numerous times) 

__

The cruiser comes to a rest and our heroine emerges. Zim wears the dress and hat combo and resembles that woman from 'My Fair Lady'. The next to stumble out is Red, who is playing Zim… er, Rose's snobberish, stuck-up mother.

****

Red: Ugh… I for one vote we don't let Zim drive anymore.

__

And then Purple emerges, who plays the, weaselly fiancé.

****

Red: (to Purple) Haha! You're Zim's fiancé!

****

Purple: (growls and glares at the director) I'll get you for this… And I still don't see why we have to be in this dumb thing. I mean how's this gonna look? We, the great and mighty leaders of Irk, forced into this ridiculous farce by some fanfic author.

****

Red: Yeah, some _short_ fanfic author. Lookit her, she's just so… _short!_ I mean she's barely even five feet tall. It's so humiliating!

****

Director: Hey you guys stick to the script! Don't make me come over there!

(random grumbling from the Tallests)

****

Director: And if I hear one more crack about my height… (makes the slicey across the neck motion)

****

Red: Okay, okay, jeez.

__

Red gestures grandiosely towards the mighty vessel.

****

Red: Well, here we are! About to board the Titanic!

****

Purple: Hmph, so this is the great ship? Big deal. The Massive is much more impressive. And our ship is bigger too. _And_ it can fly. AND we have a Taco King on board.

****

Red: Whatever. (rolls eyes) You can have tacos when we get across the ocean, let's hurry up and get on before…

****

Delouser: Lice inspection!!

(Zim, Red, and Purple groan)

__

After Red, Purple, and Zim have been inspected, they begin boarding the ship.

****

Red: Well that was pointless, we don't even have any hair!

****

Purple: (making a sad face) Owwie, she bent my antennae.

__

Everyone is on board now, and the ship is ready to leave, but Dib runs through the crowd with a suitcase yelling for them to stop.

****

Dib: Hey! Hey, wait! I've got a ticket!! I'd have been here sooner but this weird little Italian guy kept following me and I had to ditch him! Waaaaaaiiiiiitttt!!!

__

Dib makes it just in time and now everyone stands on deck and waves goodbye to the lucky people who aren't in this fic as the Titanic sails off.

Act 1- Scene 2: See, this is what you'd call 'Irony' people. I-R-O-N-Y

__

Zim, Red, and Purple are walking though the halls, passing various people who will all be running around screaming later on as the ship is sinking. Now we watch them as they get settled into their room. Zim is unpacking his (her?) suitcase. He is NOT happy about what he's finding.

****

Zim: Hmm, perfume… Makeup… Blow dryer… Little lacy, girly under things… Ugh, someone will pay dearly for this. Oh, by the way, did you remember to bring my paintings?

__

A servant brings in a box and Zim begins pulling out various paintings and setting them up around the room. All of them are famous Jhonen paintings like the JTHM, SQUEE!, and I Feel Sick comic covers.

****

Purple: Ick, I don't know why you insist on dragging those repulsive things in here. They certainly were a waste of money. What's the artist's name again?

****

Zim: Something _Vasquez_.

****

Purple: Vasquez, tch… I am certain he will amount to nothing.

Act 1- Scene 3: That last scene was short eh?

__

We pan in on the ship as it sails through the water majestically, eventually zooming in on Dib who is standing on the bow and looking down at the waves with a smile. He looks up and starts cheering cause he's just so darn excited to be on the Titanic.

****

Dib: (pumping his arm) WOOOOO!!!! Woo woo! Yeah! Yeeeehaaa! WOO! Wo- Er em, excuse me Miss Director, but I find it kind of hard to believe there were 'Woo woo' guys on the Titanic.

****

Director: Just do the lines please.

****

Dib: (sighs and resumes Woo-ing) Yeah! I'm the King of the World!!

****

Zim: (storms up) Oh no you're not! _I_ will be the KING of this miserable planet!!! You just wait and see! ALL OF YOUUUU!!!

****

Director: ZIM! What are you doing out here? You're not even in this scene.

****

Zim: I cannot allow these lies of his to be spoken! If anyone is to be King of the World it shall be ZIM!!!

****

Director: (groans) Look, Zim, it's just a line in the script. Now quit interrupting and go get ready for the suicide scene.

****

Dib: (greatly interested) Suicide scene?

****

Director: Oh, don't worry Dib, you get to stop him… er, _her_… from jumping.

****

Dib: What!? But why?

****

Director: So the two of you can fall in love.

****

Zim and Dib: WHAT!!??

****

Zim: Are you CRAZY!!?? I never agreed to that! It's bad enough you stick me in this hideous dress, and now I have to fall in love with the Dib worm?? If you think for one minute that I'm going to even _pretend_ to be romantically involved with that DIB creature, you- well, you'd better just stop, cause I refuse!

****

Dib: So do I! I'm not gonna fall in love with that… that… Uh, gimme a sec to think of a good insulting comeback.

****

Director: Oh come on you two, haven't you ever seen the amount of times you've fallen in love in these fanfics? What I'm making you do is tame compared to some of those things. Now can we move on to the next scene?

****

Zim: No.

****

Director: Great, let's go!

****

Dib: …VILE ALIEN SCUM!!

__

Zim and the director just stare at Dib quizzically.

****

Dib: (shrugs) Well, better late than never.

Act 1- Scene 4: The Doomed Lovers' First Encounter (I have GOT to change that title)

__

It's nighttime and the ship is quiet, though the quiet is suddenly interrupted as Zim comes running by in a fit of tears.

****

Zim: *sob* Oh woe is me! Boo-hoo! I- YAAHHH! (trips and lands with a thud) These cursed high-heels! (picks himself up and starts running again) Oh boo-hoo! I'm a beautiful, young, rich woman who will never have to know the drudgery of working in fast food or sucking coins out of a payphone to scrape by in life, therefore I must fling myself off the side of the ship now. Boo-hoo-hoo!

__

Zim climbs up on the railing, looking pretty nervous about the water below him.

****

Zim: Um, that water looks kinda… dangerous.

****

Director: Don't worry Zim, that water's just computer generated.

****

Zim: Oh, okay.

****

Director: The sharks, however, are real.

****

Zim: Huh? (looks down)

****

Director: Haha, made you look.

****

Zim: Oh how I despise you.

__

Zim looks down and is about to jump, but our adorable little hero, Jack, shows up just in time (gee, can you tell the Director's just a little bit biased? ^_~).

****

Dib: Wait! Don't do- (turns to me) Oh come on, do I _really_ have to stop him?

****

Director: Unh-huh.

****

Dib: (sighs) Fine. (in a nonchalant, flat tone) Oh wait don't jump. Think about all you have to live for and… stuff… or something… whatever… 

__

Dib finishes his pathetic attempt at a negotiation and lights up a cigarette.

****

Director: _DIB!!_

****

Dib: What?

****

Director: You can't smoke that, you're not old enough!

****

Dib: But that's what that Leo guy does in the movie.

****

Director: Well if Leonardo DiCaprio jumped off a bridge, would you do it too?

****

Dib: But Zim's about to jump off a ship cause that Kate whatshername girl did!

****

Director: Yeah, because that was in the movie.

****

Dib: So was that Leo guy smoking! I thought you _wanted_ us to do it like they do in the movie! You keep complaining that we're not doing it like the movie did it! You said… (pauses) Waitaminute, why am I arguing? I don't even _want_ to smoke this stupid thing, I can't stand people who smoke.

****

Director: There you go kids, smoking is un-cool. (gives a big thumbs up to the camera) (thinking to herself) God that was lame. But hopefully I got the message through to the kiddies.

__

Our hero, Dib, approaches our heroine, Zim, and speaks to her gently and reassuringly.

****

Dib: Stop. You don't want to do this. I mean, even though I just met you and have no idea what your life is like… it may be a horrible montage of doom for all I know and, goodness knows, maybe the world would be better off without you cause you're a serial killer or something or you drown little puppies in pillowcases and… um, where was I going with this again?

****

Director: (on the verge of a migraine) Unnhh… You can't just throw it away.

****

Dib: Oh! Oh yeah, you can't just throw it away.

****

Zim: But my life _is_ horrible, all those handsome suitors lavishing me with attention and jewelry and candy and swearing their love and devotion to me for all eternity. No, I must end it all!

****

Dib: (shrugs) F'you say so. (starts walking away)

****

Director: Dib! 

****

Dib: Hey I gave it my best shot.

****

Director: Can't you even _pretend_ to do this right? You know, I did you a favor not casting you as Rose just because you're my favorite IZ character. You could at least give me a _little_ cooperation.

****

Dib: Oh, all right. Yeesh… (grumbles something unintelligible)

__

Dib walks up to Zim and grabs him by the collar, then yanks him forcibly backwards over the railing.

****

Dib: There, happy?

****

Director: Well, it wasn't very romantic, but I guess I'll take what I can get. Okay, keep going.

__

Dib takes Zim's hand and helps the femme-clad alien stand up.

****

Zim: Oh, thank you so much! You saved me from drowning, so now I can drown when the ship sinks instead. How can I ever repay you?

****

Dib: How about you stop trying to destroy the planet?

****

Director: Diiiiiiib…

****

Dib: I mean, how about you invite me to dinner?

****

Zim: I suppose that's fine. How's Thursday?

****

Dib: Ooo, Thursday's bad. What about Saturday?

****

Zim: No, Saturday's no good. What's wrong with Thursday?

****

Dib: Mysterious Mysteries is on Thursday! What's wrong with Saturday?

****

Zim: That's the day I do my laundry.

****

Dib: Well how long could _THAT_ possibly take? You only have one outfit.

****

Zim: Oh look who's talking, Mister trench coat and blue shirt boy! With your little booty things and glasses and-!

****

Dib: All right, all right, let's make it Friday. Is there anything you _oppose_ about the day of Fri, oh grand one?

****

Zim: No. Friday is fine.

****

Dib: Okay, fine.

****

Zim: Fine.

****

Dib: Jerk.

****

Zim: Jerk.

__

The two go their separate ways, and thus ends the first meeting of the two star-crossed lovers, the seed of love is now planted which will one-day blossom into an epic romance… or giant, man-eating Venus Flytraps, I forget which.

****

Zim: (walks over to the director and gets up in her face) You _WILL_ pay for this you know. 

****

Director: Oh really? GIIIII-IIIIIIRRRRR…

****

Zim: Wait! GIR! What are you-?! YAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

__

Zim runs away screaming as a penguin waddles after him. The sound of a heel breaking is heard, then more bloodcurdling screams.

****

Director: (turns to Dib) I think it's going good so far, don't you?

****

Dib: (says nothing. Stares ahead nervously, trying desperately not to make eye contact)

****

Director: Uh-kay peeps! Let's get the camera ready for the next act!


	3. As I promised, here's the IMPORTANT ANNO...

Krikey!  I'm actually still alive!!??  Yes humble viewers, Spectra is NOT dead or missing or abducted or anything of that nature.  I'm sure everyone's just SO relieved to hear this. So why am I updating this? There are two reasons:

First I know you're all asking: Why the HELL aren't you writing any fics lately!?!?  And what about the fics you still have to finish!?  How can you just leave us all hanging like this you lousy piece of *bleep bleep bleeeeeeep*   Or something along those lines.  Well, the fact is I AM still writing IZ fanfiction and I haven't given up on any of my yet-to-complete stories.  My problem is, due to some recent, and to me, enraging events going on in my house, I have pretty much been all but kicked out of my precious computer room completely.  Trust me I am VERY pissed about it, but the details aren't important.  What is, is the fact that I haven't been able to get on my computer, not only to go online (this is the first time in TWO WEEKS I've gotten five minutes to myself to do so!), but it also means I can't type OR do any coloring or drawing or anything.  I've been trying like crazy to get all my work done, but it's not easy.  Trust me, it really ain't.  I sincerely apologize, those of you who've been wanting me to finish any unfinished fanfics -_-  But I swear I am STILL writing, working on most of them like a salmon swimming upstream, and this brings me to my second order of business.

I especially want to get working again on this particular fic again, and by the way I'm happy that everyone likes it and thinks my messed up little concoction is actually funny ^_^  Well, most people do anyway, and I'm now working on the part of the movie where I'm gonna need a LOT of extras to be running around and screaming and stuff while the ship sinks (Aw man, I just gave away the plotline!  Shame on me), and I'm recruiting extras to be in these scenes, so now, my friends, here I offer you a golden opportunity to have you or your fancharacter placed in one of the most horrible Invader ZIM fanfics ever written!  All I need is:

-You/Your fancharacter's name

-A short little description of you/their appearance

-Maybe include a little description of their personality

Really, I don't want to be buried under a ton of information.  It's no big deal, I'm just looking for some names to put into the roster of victims, so please keep the info brief.  There's really no way that I can give you or your character a huge part or a ton of lines (I'm sorry ^~^  that's just how it goes, and I'm already strapped to finish this fic), so a name and a very brief description is all I need.  The only other thing I can think is if you have an absolutely brilliant idea for something special you/your character could be doing while the ship is sinking that is completely hilarious and inventive and you know would make the fic a million times funnier, then by all means include that too.  I can't guarantee it'll make it into the final scene, but if I like it I'll make sure to consider your idea.  Also, I'll take up to two characters from any one person, including the person them self, so just two entries at most from each individual please.  I would take more, but I don't know how many people will sign up and I want to keep spots open for everyone.  It's pretty much anyone who signs up is automatically in, but I'm making the deadline be March 1, 2003.  I'm writing this on February 22, so everyone has a week to enter from today.

Hmm, that really wraps it up I guess.  Oh yeah, I've got blue hair now ^_^  I streaked my bangs blue a few weeks ago, mmmmyep.  Cool, huh? ^_~  I just thought I'd mention it cause it looks really neat and I totally love it.  I should'a done it years ago ^^  So yeah, get that fancharacter/personal info to me and I'll continue this fic right away.  Thanks and have a deeeeee-lightful day/evening/night--depending on when you read this ^_^

Update of an update:  July 9, 2003-

Thanks to the people who contributed their character info and their ideas.  The deadline is long over, though, and I have more than enough people and fancharacters, so sorry if you didn't make it.  I've started working on my unfinished fics once more, so look for the completion of this soon.  Thank you again for reading my stuff ^^


End file.
